Ep. 142 Waking of the Dreams Chapter Three
Booyah installs the stones into the Destiny Arms while Bhimanni changes the runes in the white arch to teleport them to Dal Quor. When they make the leap and enter the Plane of Dreams, they each are brought to a different dream. Booyah dreams of his time with Eladrin. He helps with his experiments, and then is presented with his son, Doolah, who the drow found on the surface. Booyah is delighted, but soon realizes what's happening, and wakes up in white nothingness. Dex's dream brings him back to Mistmarsh. Just a regular day for the deputy of a small town. He and his friends settle down at the Red Wolf Inn, but he's interrupted by someone claiming to be his mother. The illusion breaks when he realizes there's no way she could have followed his trail, and he joins Booyah. Once again in Dolurrh, Beric has nothing to do but start walking. Soon he comes upon a shadar-kai camp, and is led to Urik. She is relieved and asks for help with battle strategy, but Beric isn't fooled for long. Synopsis The party arrives at the tomb of Ja'Sharaat and Bhimanni begins changing the runes to take them to Dal Quor. While they wait, Booyah installs the newly charged stones into the Destiny Arms. Bhimanni warns them that there's a slight chance they'll be separated when they teleport. If that happens, Katesh knows his way around, and they can all communicate via sending stone, so they needn't panic. Before they go, Beric leaves his pack, containing things like Urik's journal and the raven statue, at the base of a nearby tree. They distribute the weapons in case they get separated: Bhimanni is given the spear, Dex takes the maul, and Booyah gets the glaive. They walk through the portal. Booyah's Dream Booyah's eyes open. He looks around and finds himself in Xen'drik, in the room he had when he was with Eladrin. He's fully immersed in the dream, and he knows he and Eladrin had some experiments planned for that day with the large crystal. They're figuring out if it's capable of powering resurrection magic. Booyah remembers Eladrin's son, Drakir—Booyah is a little freaked out by him but knows he's been gone on a mission for some time. Booyah is a little disturbed by his dream in which Eladrin died. He gets up and heads to the large chamber with the crystal. He tells Eladrin about his dream, but the drow isn't too concerned, and they get to work. Booyah is hoisted to the ceiling and shoves Khyber crystals into the cracks. Energy fills it up, and when he's done he's lowered back down. Eladrin leads him to another room where they see a few other drow, and much to Booyah's surprise, some goblins that are from his tribe. The crowd parts, and there stands Doolah. Booyah is overjoyed, but suddenly things start to fall into place for him. Doolah hasn't aged a day. Eladrin has seemed slightly off. All of his memories come rushing back at him and Booyah realizes where he actually is—the Plane of Dreams. This is the day Drakir would come back with Beric's corpse and Booyah would lose Eladrin. Booyah turns to Doolah and tells him to always be good. The scene shifts, and Booyah is standing by himself in stark white nothingness. Dex's Dream Dex wakes up in Mistmarsh. He gets up and starts his normal day as a deputy of the small town. Julian, Farrah, and Jacob play in the street, Draconos sits on the porch. He seems a bit off, but Dex shrugs and walks into the office. Alben sits behind his desk, looking bored, while Gram talks about a missing locket. Beric is already there. Dex notices a woman about twenty or thirty years older than him walking to the sheriff's office as they leave to investigate Gram's missing locket. They don't find anything at Gram's, so they take a break at the Red Wolf Inn. Trant, Gregor, and Farlan are all there. As they sit down for a drink, Dex notices the same woman. They lock eyes for a moment, and she asks for a moment in private. They find a booth near the back to talk in. She tells him she didn't think she would ever find him, and changes her eyes, so he knows: it's his mom. She and his dad made it out. They found passage on a ship and were lost for a while, and they've been on the run. She followed his trail to Mistmarsh. Dex starts telling her that this is his home now, and stops short—how did she follow his trail? There was no trail. As soon as he asks, everything disappears, and he sees white nothing. Booyah stands in the distance. Beric's Dream Beric finds himself in Dolurrh, in the Faded Forest. He draws his sword and starts walking down the path. A shadar-kai crosses his path, and it seems wrong somehow. He comes across the shadar-kai camp, and one rushes towards him with amazement. Banners are hung everywhere with a raven's head and a deliberate slash through the creature's head. The shadar-kai brings him to Urik. Four people stand around a table with her, looking over a battle map. She sighs with relief when she sees him and asks for help with their plans. They're on the verge of being wiped out by the sorrowsworn. They thought with the Raven being dead the monsters would stop multiplying, but they were wrong. The shadar-kai are about to make their last stand. Beric gives her a test: just repeat what she did on the Battle of Kenfield. She thinks and says she can't recall the battle. Beric takes his mask off and activates his truesight ability, but sees nothing amiss. He quickly realizes everything is fake, and finds himself standing with Booyah and Dex. Locations * Breland ** Faded Forest * Dal Quor Spells None. Category:Episodes Category:Breland Category:Mistmarsh Category:Dal Quor